


Red-Handed

by darkchakram



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkchakram/pseuds/darkchakram
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are both frustrated. They work it out in different ways. When Lexa catches Clarke working out her frustration she decides to have a little fun with it.One-shot, Complete





	Red-Handed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



> This story was written in response to one of Leapyearbaby29's Clexa prompts. The story had to include Lexa as the top and Clarke getting caught masturbating. I decided to set in in mid-season 3. So it is an alternate ending I guess to 3x06.
> 
> Also, this story is un-betaed. All mistakes are mine.

Red-handed

Lexa and Clarke had lingered in the assembly room after the guards had hauled Emerson away. Titus, as usual, skulked around after them. Lexa found that it was getting extremely tiring to have to tell him to shove off all the time. When was her Fleimkepa gonna get a clue? 

“Do you think he will abide by the exile order?” Clarke stood by Heda’s throne and looked out toward the balcony. Darkness had overtaken the city. The only lights that Clarke could see came from campfires burning in the distance. 

Lexa seated in her throne had the urge to reach out and grab Clarke’s hand to comfort the blonde but didn’t dare do that with Titus in the room. And to be honest, she wasn’t sure that Clarke would take the comfort anyway. Earlier when Emerson had attacked Clarke and Lexa had gone to help her up, Clarke had pushed her away. Lexa worried that she would never be able to make up for her betrayal of Clarke at the mountain. Every time she thought she saw something mirroring affection in Clarke’s face, the Skaigirl pushed her away. Lexa turned her face so that neither Clarke nor Titus could read the frustration that she was sure was lurking in her eyes. 

“If he doesn’t” Titus spoke up when Lexa didn’t, “he will be executed. There will be no more mercy. There shouldn’t have been in the first---”

“Em pleni, Titus! Leave us,” Lexa growled.

Clarke turned in time to see Titus’ nostrils flare in frustration before he bowed, “Heda.”

Once Lexa was sure that Titus was out of earshot she looked at Clarke, “He’s right. If Emerson comes back, I’ll have no choice.”

“I know that. And, I’m sorry I keep putting you in these positions.” It really did genuinely pain Clarke that her friendship with Lexa put so much responsibility on the Commander’s shoulders. It was a lot for anyone to bear but especially for Lexa since she had to bear it alone. 

“You haven’t put me in any position that I haven’t wanted to be in, Clarke.” Lexa stood but didn’t move closer. Her ache to touch Clarke was overwhelming and she knew if she stepped a centimeter nearer the girl that her resolve would crumble. 

“Still, I see the reluctance of your people.”

“And I yours.” Lexa countered.

Clarke looked to the ground because she knew it was true. Her people weren’t exactly blameless. At this point, Clarke wasn’t sure if anyone was blameless anymore. When she looked back up, Lexa was looking at her the way only Lexa did. It tore at Clarke’s heart. She wanted the Commander so bad sometimes that her chest constricted with pain. This was one of those times. She burned to take Lexa’s thick lips into her own. Clarke closed her eyes and remembered the feel of their softness against her. She had to get out of the room or she was going to do something they might both regret. “Goodnight, Heda.” Clarke nodded and offered a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

“Ambassador.” Lexa sighed. There was so much she wanted to say to Clarke but she didn’t know how to tell her that she was grateful for all the changes that Clarke was bringing into her world. She didn’t resent Clarke at all. She found her people to be bothersome at times but never Clarke. 

Clarke turned and gave Lexa one last look before she slipped between the doors. Lexa collapsed into her throne. How long could they go on like this?

Before long, Titus slipped back into the room. “I see Wanheda is retiring for the evening. May I have a word, Heda?”

“Speak freely, Titus.” Listening to Titus rant was really the last thing that Lexa wanted to do but at least it would take her mind of Clarke, if only briefly. 

“Your feelings for her grow stronger. You must put an end to this. You let a known murderer walk free today.”

“Not free, Titus. He is banished,”

“Is that not the same thing?” Titus challenged.

“Emerson is settled Titus. You’re beating a dead horse.”

“Well then, what of Wanheda? When are you going to send her back to her people? She’s a distraction. Worse, she’s a destabilizing influence. How many more ambassadors are you willing to anger? How many other clan heads are you willing to do battle with for her sake?”

“As many as it takes,” Lexa answered.

“As I feared. You are in love with her, then?”

“You are not privy to my heart, Titus. I have not failed in my duty, Fleimkepa, that is all that should concern you. You may leave.”

Titus pursed his lips to keep back his retort. He clearly thought she was failing in her duty but he wouldn’t challenge her again tonight. Lexa was glad to see him go. 

She sat alone in silence for a few minutes and then decided the only thing that was going to help her was a good fight. She needed to work out her feelings in the best way she knew how. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The Natblida training ground was empty when she got there. Lexa looked over the grassy terrace with fond memories. She wished that Luna was there to spar with her. Luna had been the only other novitiate to truly challenge her. Lexa considered ordering Titus to retrieve Ontari and bring her to Polis for training. But she’d decided against it. It would take too long to undo Nia’s conditioning and the last thing Lexa needed was another snake in Polis. Another potential conspirator. 

She heard a twig snap behind her and had her sword out of its sheath before the attacker could take another step. Lexa rounded on the gona, sweeping his legs out from under him and landing him flat on his back. She planted her knee in his chest and held her sword at his throat.

“Sorry Heda, didn’t see that twig in the dark.” 

Lexa stood and offered her hand to the gona. “It’s okay Andre. I actually heard you when she came over the hill. The knife strapped to your left thigh is loose and scraping roughly against the fabric of your pants.”

Andre looked at Lexa with a mixture of annoyance and awe. He’d been honored that Lexa had invited him to be her sparring partner and when she’d asked him to devise a sneak attack he had hoped to at least get a blow in even though he knew that no one else ever had. 

“I’ve failed you, Heda.”

“Nonsense. Now, let’s fight.” Lexa switched her sword to her left hand to give him a fighting chance. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The fight had helped clear her head as any good workout session usually did. Lexa had thanked Andre and sent him own his way before strolling leisurely back to the tower. She willed her mind away from Clarke and thought of improvements that she needed to make to the city if they could ever achieve a lasting peace. She had so many hopes, plans, and dreams that she wanted to share with her people. But first, she had to give them a reason to have hopes, make plans, and dare to dream. 

She’d successfully kept Clarke in the back of her mind until she stepped out of the elevator at the top of the tower. She said goodnight to the guard who stood there and made her way down the hallway toward her suite. The only problem was that she had to pass by Clarke’s room before she reached her own. Lexa looked back toward the elevator. Thank goodness for the building’s round floor plan. She was far enough around the arc that the gona couldn’t see her stop pathetically at the ambassador’s door.  
Lexa raised her hand to knock but thought better of it. It was late. Clarke probably had already turned in. Still, the need to see her Skaicrasher pulled at her belly. Lexa quietly cracked the door open. She hadn’t been prepared for the sight that greeted her. Clarke lay atop her furs with her left hand down her panties and her right hand squeezing one of her magnificent breasts. She was calling out Lexa’s name.

Lexa’s pussy went molten immediately. She knew she should shut the door and slip away quietly and quickly. But something inside her told her to seize the moment. She pulled the door to and stalked silently to the end of Clarke’s bed.

“You called, Clarke,” Lexa teased.

“Jesus,” Clarke nearly jumped out of the bed. Her face flushed scarlet. She pulled at the furs to cover herself. “Oh my God, Lexa. Wait, what? I called? Oh my God could you hear me in your room? Was I being that loud?”

“So tell me, Clarke. In your fantasy, what was I doing to you?” Lexa stood at the end of the bed grinning cockily.

“Nothing, I’m sorry,” Clarke was clearly mortified at being caught fucking herself. 

“How disappointing. I wasn’t doing anything to you.”

“I said, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Clarke. I find it very sexy that you are in here petting your sweetness and thinking about me.”

Clarke wouldn’t make eye contact. Lexa decided to quell some of the embarrassment for her. “You know I touch myself and think about you too.”

Clarke closed her eyes and bit her tongue. The image of Lexa fingering herself and calling out her name made her already engorged clit swell up even fatter.

“So, I’ll ask you again. What was I doing in your fantasy? Was I fucking you or sucking you, Clarke?’

Clarke made her mouth to move but she hesitated. How did she tell Lexa what she’d been thinking? It seemed to lewd to speak it out loud. Instead of answering Clarke blushed anew. 

“Or maybe I wasn’t doing anything to you at all. Maybe you were eating me. Was that it Clarke? Did you have your pretty little face in my snatch?”

Clarke’s eyes went wide. What had happened to the reserved Commander she had left just a couple of hours ago in the assembly hall? Then, Lexa has seemed so controlled, so reluctant to open up to her. And now, here she was talking about putting her pussy in Clarke’s face. “No, um I , um, I was, well you were. . . um. . .”

“Yes, Clarke.” Lexa could see that Clarke was about to give in, to play along. She just needed her to get over the embarrassment of being caught red-handed in the act of self-pleasure. Lexa reached down to her waist and flicked open the button to her black pants. She snaked her long fingers down into her panties and brought them out glistening wet. “Here, maybe this lube will loosen your lips,” Lexa smeared her tangy juice across Clarke’s lips. Clarke’s pussy responded by rippling on the inside.

Lexa made to pull her hand away but Clarke grabbed her wrist and laved Lexa’s fingers until they were clean of her juices. 

“Good, now can you talk to me, Clarke. What dirty thing were you thinking about?”

“I was thinking about you taking me. Owning me.”

“Owning you. Like a little slave? Grounders don’t believe in slavery, Clarke.” Lexa grinned like a bobcat. “Say what you mean.”

“Owning my pussy, Heda.”

“Oh, I already own your pussy, Clarke. And your mouth, and your fingers, and your ripe titties, and that sweet little ass. Roll over let me see that ass, Clarke.”

Clarke felt a trickle of her own juices run down her leg as she rolled over to display herself for the Commander. 

“Up on your knees, Clarke.” 

Clarke went up on her knees but kept her shoulders on the mattress so that she was displayed at the perfect angle for Lexa to see her glistening slit and her puckered pink asshole. Lexa found herself hungry for both. “Mmmm, perfect, Clarke.”

“Thank you,” Clarke answered. 

“No, Clarke. Thank you for sharing this with me. I’m going to fuck you now, Clarke.”’

“Yes,’ Clarke closed her eyes and hoped against all hope that she wasn’t dreaming. 

When she felt Lexa’s hot mouth like up her from clit to asshole she knew no dream could ever be that good. “Do you like to be tongue fucked, Clarke?” Lexa asked as she flicked her mouth muscle across Clarke’s thick clit. “Like this?” Lexa licked to Clarke’s hole and started pulsing in and out of Clarke’s tightness with her strong tongue. 

“My God, gonna come,” Clarke cried out. 

“Uh-huh, not yet.” Lexa pulled her mouth away and swatted Clarke’s ass cheek. “Roll over Skaigirl, I’m gonna take you back to heaven.”

Clarke flipped back onto her back eagerly. But she couldn’t keep her hips from moving She was afraid she was going to come just from being under Lexa. “Spread your legs and hold them still,” Lexa ordered.

“Yes, Heda,” Clarke tried to obey but her belly was clenching and her pussy was quivering. She looked up at Lexa and could see that the Commander’s green eyes were nearly black with desire. Lexa mounted Clarke and put her hands on either side of Clarke’s torso supporting her own weight. “I’m gonna that fuck you senseless, Clarke.”

Clarke was pretty sure she was already senseless but wasn’t going to argue with Lexa not when she was on top of her and promising her ecstasy. Then Lexa started moving her pussy against Clarke’s and Clarke hadn’t been prepared for how it made her feel to have Lexa fucking her. Lexa’s thick lips pushed into Clarke’s little slit. When Lexa changed the angle of her hips, Clarke could feel Lexa’s hard clit bumping into her own. 

“God, Lexa, good, gonna gonna gonna.. . .”

“That’s it Clarke, come for me. Come for me, Come, I’m coming, I’m coming Clarke,” Lexa cried as she lost control of her own body as she danced against the woman she loved. Only Clarke could make her lose herself so easily. The woman had an unmatched power over her and Lexa wasn’t sure she would ever understand it except to know that it was love. 

Clarke’s own orgasm overtook her and she pushed herself against Lexa with sheer abandon no longer embarrassed just overjoyed that Lexa wanted her as bad as she wanted Lexa. 

“Come here, Clarke,” Lexa rolled onto her back and pulled Clarke into her arms. “Was that heavenly?”

“Better. Your earthly delights beat anything I experienced in the sky.”

“I might make a Grounder out of you, yet, Skaigirl.”

Clarke reached up and kissed Lexa on the lips. Clarke would always care for her people and feel responsible for them, especially the delinquents. But she knew that in her heart of hearts that being a Grounder was exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be one with Lexa’s people. To be one with Lexa. She closed her eyes satisfied that tonight had been a step in the right direction.


End file.
